Her pain, His sorrow
by Kitty girl78
Summary: Miyu is not feeling well! But as stubborn as she is, she won't accept it. Consequences of ignoring her health are quite dangerous
1. Obstinacy

**Her pain, His sorrow**

**Author**: Miyu Kouzukii

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Summary: **Miyu is not feeling well! But as stubborn as she is, she won't accept it. Consequences of ignoring her health are quite dangerous.

**Pairing:** Miyu and Kanata

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But this plot and title belong to the author.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Obstinacy**

It was a dull morning in a small town called Heomachi. There wasn't any bright sunlight, any birds chirping or for that matter, any happiness in the air.

What made it worse was that the two aliens, who Miyu and Kanata had grown fond of, had returned to their home plant.

Miyu Kouzuki was feeling morose.

It was as if the weather depended on her mood and expression.

Apparently, the blond girl was feeling feverish.

But, Miyu could be as stubborn as the mouse which had moved in 6 months ago, and wouldn't leave. No matter what Kanata would do, (Yes only Kanata. Miyu was too scared to approach the mouse. Yes, she did get teased for that fact by Kanata.) the mouse wouldn't bulge. But that was a completely different story.

Basically, Miyu Kouzuki refused to admit that she was affected with viral fever.

So, she got up, and went to the bathroom freshen up and get ready for school.

While splashing water on her face, she remembered something. _Or rather someone._

Kanata.

If he got to know she had fever, he would never let her go to school. She really wanted to go to school today because she had nothing to do at home and in school she could meet her friends and stay happy.

She decided that she would stay away from the Brunette boy for the rest of the day.

But of course, staying away from Kanata wasn't an easy task, because he was her housemate, classmate and best friend!

She got out of the bathroom and quickly walked down the hallway, when fate decided to let go of her hand.

She bumped right into the brunette boy since she wasn't looking where she was going and both of them fell backwards. But Kanata was quick in actions, and got hold of himself just in time, as well as grabbed Miyu's hand before she could fall.

"Thanks Kanata..." Miyu said. But Kanata wasn't quite paying attention to her thanks. He was more preoccupied in the fact that the blond in front of him was warm- Very warm.

_Too warm. _

'Why is your hand so warm? It's burning!" Kanata exclaimed, extending his free hand to touch her forehead.

But Miyu couldn't let that happen. She jerked her head back, and snatching her hand out of his, took a few steps backwards.

"Oh, that... um.. I just washed my hands with hot water, so maybe that's why they are... hot."

Miyu tried her best to give a real laugh. But with such a gloomy day lingering above her head, she couldn't help but force out a laugh.

However, Kanata didn't believe her.

In fact, he gave her a as-if-I-believe-you look and asked her if she thought he was an Idiot.

"Yes!" Miyu retorted immediately, and made a run for it.

Kanata was astonished at her actions and pondered whether he should go after her or not, but figured out it was probably Miyu being childish. Besides, he had to get ready for school.

Both teens were ready by 7:40 am, and had twenty minutes to reach school. Since school was ten minutes away from the temple, they decided on walking to school together, slowly.

While walking, Miyu made sure that she was 5 ft. away from Kanata, and this did come in notice to him. He could not help but feel troubled due to this mere fact.

To make it worse, whenever he tried to get near her, she would simply scoot away from him.

They reached school at about 7:50 am, so they had ten minutes to spare.

"Miyu! You're early today! Good, that gives us time to talk!"

Miyu could not help but feel insecure at this statement. It wasn't the wordings. It was the way Nanami said it. She seemed happy. Whereas, she herself was not feeling good.

But if you looked properly, it appeared as if the whole school was happy, because she saw bubbly and exited students everywhere.

"Yes Nanami. I got up early today, so I decided to come to school early." Miyu said.

She tried to sonud cheery, but what came out was the total opposite.

"Are you okay Miyu? You don't seem yourself today." Aya asked her.

"As a matter of fact, She does look pale, doesn't she?" Santa said.

As soon as Miyu heard all this, she got alert and straightened up. She didn't want her friends to sent her to the clinic. Then she would simply have to go home.

"I am just a bit tired guys; I stayed up a bit late yesterday."

Now, if Kanata would have heard this, there would only be one statement in his head.

_She's lying._

But since Kanata was currently taken over by fan girl's, he wasn't able to hear a thing.

Everyone looked at each other, and decided to play along.

"Okay Miyu, but if you feel tired or worn out, please let us know." Christine said.

When the bell finally rang and her friends went to their respective seats, Miyu gave a sigh of relief.

What she didn't know was that a certain brunettes auburn eyes were on her the whole time.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again!

Please read and review chapter one of 'Her pain, His sorrow'.

I finished this chapter quite early, so I decided to upload this story too. :)

One more story left, but you have to wait for that one to come.

keep checking for the next story of 'Her pain, His sorrow'


	2. Escapism

**Chapter 2 **

**Escapism**

Throughout class, Miyu felt as if someone was hitting her head with a hammer.

She sat holding her forehead with an expression which depicted the extreme pain she was going through.

But of course, Miyu was not going to accept she was sick.

She tried her best to look happy and healthy. Also, when Kanata glanced at Miyu in between class, she immediately straightened up and gave him a sweet smile.

He didn't fall for it.

In fact, he had been looking at her out of the corner of his eye throughout class, and he was sure he wasn't imagining her wincing in pain.

But the girl just wouldn't tell them- or _him_- what was wrong with her.

As soon as the bell rang, Kanata, Nanami, Aya, Nozomu, Christine and Santa sprang out of their seats like there was a spring attached to it and hurried to Miyu's seat. Apparently, Kanata wasn't the only one who had noticed Miyu's weird behaviour.

"Ok, spill it girl. What is wrong with you?" Nanami asked Miyu.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Miyu asked her, forcing a smile.

"Miyu, you have to tell us what's wrong so that we can help you." Christine said.

"Yes Miyu, unless you tell us what's wrong, we won't be able to help you." Nozomu said.

Miyu opened her mouth to defend herself, but fortunately for her, Miss Mizuno called her to discuss something important.

Next period was P.E.

The group decided on asking her later, and separated, since boys and girls had to go to their locker rooms.

During P.E, the boys were playing soccer, whereas the girls were playing badminton.

Again, by the middle of the period, Miyu was feeling dazed, but she ignored the tingly feeling. She thought it was because of the sun.

Miyu was just damaging her most prized possession by ignoring it; her health.

After P.E, it was lunchtime, much to Miyu and the gang's relief.

When all six teens confronted Miyu again, they had no such luck because Ms. Mizuno wanted to talk to Miyu regarding an assignment.

"Mizuno-sensei, did you call me?" Miyu asked her teacher, who was currently going through Miyu's assignments.

"Ah, yes Miyu! Come, sit here."

_What did I do know? I remember giving all my assignments to her, and I also tried concentrating in class..._

"Miyu! Don't worry, you're not in trouble!" Said Miss Mizuno, trying to control her giggles.

"Huh? I... How did you know I was thinking about that?" Miyu asked her teacher, shocked.

"Oh, I think I didn't tell you that I took professional face reading classes, which..." Miss Mizuno started.

_Here we go again... _Miyu sweat dropped.

"So you see, I immediately got to know what you were thinking because of the expression you were making." Miss Mizuno concluded.

"Ah... yes, yes. Now, Mizuno-sensei, what did you call me for?" Miyu asked, forcing a smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that."

_Sure you did._

"So what I was saying was that I read your assignments submitted for my class, and I was very impressed."

"Really? I thought they were okay." Miyu said.

"They are very creative and imaginative. I really liked them. I called you to suggest you about joining the school newspaper. I also showed them you're assignments and they loved them! You just have to go to the editorial office and tell them you want to join the school newspaper." Said Miss Mizuno.

Miyu was shocked by now. Of course, when she had written the assignments, she has shown them to Kanata and he had said they were very good. But she thought it was just to encourage her.

"I will do that Mizuno-sensei. Thank you!" Miyu said.

"You're welcome. Now go along, you don't want to be late for lunch." Miss Mizuno said.

"Thank you Mizuno-sensei!" And with that, Miyu hurried out.

Miyu reached class, when the bell rang, indicating that lunchtime was over.

Much to Miyu's dismay, she couldn't have lunch.

_That's okay. One day without lunch won't do anything to me._

On the other hand, the group was very worried about Miyu. They had seen her hurry out of class and skip lunch.

But the most worried person in this case was Kanata. Plus, he had this weird feeling in his gut that something very bad was going to happen.

_**Her pain, His sorrow**_

After lunchtime, they had an emergency assembly, arranged by the principal.

Of course, if it was arranged by the principal, it meant either a lecture on how to take care of monkeys, or either a lecture on how Monkichi, his pet monkey, changed his life.

In assembly, all students were supposed to stand height wise, and there were 2 lines for each class. One boy's line and one girl's line.

Due to Miyu and Kanata's height being almost the same, they were standing side-by-side. Nanami was standing Behind Miyu, but due to Aya's short height, Aya was standing somewhere in front. Christine was just behind Nanami.

Behind Kanata was Nozomu and in front of him was Santa. Originally, Kanata and Nozomu had the same height, but Nozomu had insisted on standing behind Kanata because he thought girl's liked tall boys. Kanata was definitely not interested in being admired but girls, so he had shoved Nozomu behind.

The students were standing in the hall for about 5 minutes, when the principal arrived and addressed the students. He started about a lecture on how to take care of monkey's, When a boy shouted 'I knew it!', only to get glares from the students and teachers. But of course, the principal remained clueless.

Hardly anyone was paying attention to what the principal was saying, and half of the student population was talking to either their friends, or dozing off.

The student council was called together, and was told to mind the students, and shut them up, whatever it took.

Naturally, As soon as Kanata reached the girl's to tell them to shut up, they started drolling over him.

He got very annoyed, but he kept chanting in his head, _this is you're job _and _It's for the school's decorum. _

In between assembly, Miyu started feeling dizzy. But she held herself for quite a lot of time.

Also, to her dismay, the students were not allowed to go to the washroom or to drink water.

Meanwhile, Nanami and Santa were arguing about Santa's Tofu man movies. According to Santa, Tofu man was the coolest superhero ever, whereas Nanami said Tofu man was just lame.

Christine and Nozomu were talking about random things, since they had nothing other to talk about.

By now, Miyu didn't want anything else but to sit down. Her legs had become wobbly, but she was not allowed to sit.

The principal was blabbering about how a monkey hates it when you give a banana to it the wrong way.

Now, Nanami was on the verge of hitting Santa, and Nozomu and Christine were trying to hold her back. Aya had also reached back and was trying to cool down Nanami and at the same time was scribbling down notes.

Kanata had also come to sort out the fight between his two friends, and was just getting shoved back by Nanami again and again.

Miyu could not hold it longer. Her vision had become blurred, and legs had become so weak.

Kanata turned around, only to find Miyu pale and weak.

"Miyu?" He called, and his eyes widened in horror when Miyu landed straight into Kanata's chest.

He grabbed her and picked her up bridal style and dashed out of the hall straight to the clinic. Their friend's were following closely, who had seen the whole scene and were horrified and shocked.

_**Her pain, His sorrow**_

"How come _nobody _out of all you five saw her in that state? Oh, how could I forget, you were too _busy _on fighting over the Tofu man!" Kanata shouted.

"Hey, calm down Kanata, You are just over reacting." Aya said.

"I'm overreacting? What if something happened to her? What if she died?" Kanata shouted.

"Don't be stupid Kanata. We understand that you are angry, but please stop shouting." Nozomu said.

All Nozomu got was a grumble and Nanami and Santa, who were petrified by Kanata, got glares which made them wish they were dead.

"Kanata Saionji?" The clinic Doctor asked

Kanata hurried over to the doctor. "Yes, that's me. What happened to her? Is she okay?" Kanata asked.

"First of all, I would like to ask you, did you know Miyu had fever today? She is burning up like anything! And how did you let her come to school today? Do you know the consequences due to that could be so bad?" The doctor fired questions at him.

"Whoa, wait! She had fever?"

'_Why is your hand so warm? It's burning!" Kanata exclaimed, extending his free hand to touch her forehead._

"_Oh, that... um.. I just washed my hands with hot water, so maybe that's why they are... hot."_

"She lied to me! She said she was okay! No wonder she was avoiding us the whole day!"

"Well then, all I can tell you is that she has very- _very_ high fever. You take her home. Once she is awake, ensure her everything will be okay, and don't let her panic. That will just make it worse." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Kanata said, gloomily.

_How did I not realise before? What kind of friend am I? What if something happened to her?_

Kanata's worried thought's circled his head.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello!

Please review the second chapter of 'Her pain, His sorrow'!

Hope you like it! :D


	3. Apprehension

**Chapter 3**

**Apprehension**

The ride back to the temple was silent.

None of the six teens spoke. Of course, Miyu being an exception, because she had not woken up since she had passed out.

The school had decided on sending Miyu and Kanata home, and after much of persuading, the school authorities had allowed the other 5 teens.

On reaching the temple, Miyu was laid on a stretcher, and carried up the stairs, while the rest followed behind them.

"We're done here Mr. Saionji. We will be going now. If you need anything, you may call the school clinic and ask for help." One of the men, Takamichi said with a comforting smile.

"Yeah. Err, thanks."

With one last comforting smile, the two men turned, and left.

"You know, I have been observing the boy since he brought the girl to the clinic. There's something, definitely, and it's called love." Takamichi said.

"Yeah. Young love."

_**Her pain, His sorrow**_

"You do realise that I won't be coming to help Mikan with her manga art?" Kanata said, over the phone.

After Kanata had set Miyu's futon and laid her there, after saying his goodbyes, he had immediately called up Mikan, as much as he hated doing it. He had figured that at least one elder should know about the condition they were in.

Thankfully, Mizuki picked up, and Kanata would prefer talking to Mizuki any day over Mikan. He was very aware of the fact that her deadline was near, and he didn't want to be stuck in that hideous place with Mikan.

"Yes, yes Kanata. Don't worry; I will take care of that. Make sure Miyu is healthy and happy again! See you!"

With that, Kanata heard a click, and the line went dead.

With a sigh, Kanata kept the receiver down, and headed towards his room; he had written down the schedule of Miyu's medicines, and wanted to memorise it again.

There would be absolutely no slack in Miyu's health from his side. After all, she was his housemate, classmate and heck; best friend.

As he was going towards his room, he heard the sound of someone shuffling in Miyu's room.

_Finally! She's awake!_

The brunet's mind was overwhelmed with joy. He ran back to Miyu's room, and quickly opened the door, and found her sitting up, an expression which you could call 'confused' on her face.

Now, any normal person would have asked a sick patient how they were feeling now, or if they needed anything.

Guess Kanata was not a normal person, because his concern changed into fury in a matter of seconds.

"What were you _thinking _Miyu? If you were not well, you should have stayed home! Or you should have at least told me that you weren't feeling well! Oh god Miyu, You don't know how scared I was!"

Kanata finished with a sigh, and looked at the Blonde, for any sign of guilt, but what he found was the total opposite.

Miyu was _smiling _at him, her emerald eyes shining with delight.

"Okay, I don't understand... What's so funny?" Kanata asked her, now confused than ever.

"You were concerned about me." Was Miyu's reply.

Those five words managed to get a crimson tint on Kanata's cheeks. Any normal day, he would have considered his dignity and came back with a smart reply, with his signature smirk.

But today, today was different. So much had happened since this morning, and besides, the doctor had told him to keep her happy and cheerful.

"Well... err... of course, I was concerned; after all, you have been my best friend for years now. And... err... It's my duty to keep you happy and cheerful, not to mention in good health, or your parents would probably blast me with one of their stun guns, wouldn't they?"

Miyu looked at him in sheer amusement, and as if she couldn't control anymore, she started laughing. Then Kanata started laughing too.

Kanata missed her beautiful smiles and musical laughter. After all, he hadn't heard it the whole day.

"So, are you feeling okay now? Do you need anything?"

"Nope. I just want you to sit here, beside me."

Again, Kanata resented from coming up with a smart remark. But he was quite sure his face was as red as a tomato.

But he knew, somewhere, deep down in his heart, he was the happiest person in the world.

He made his way towards her and gently sat down beside her.

"So... tomorrow we have to go to the doctor. We need to get a check-up done, just in case." Kanata said, hesitantly. He knew that Miyu was never fond of going to the clinic _with _someone, let alone she would go to the clinic to get _her _check-up done.

Instantly, Miyu's face paled, and she proceeded to hide under the covers. This made Kanata chuckle, to see his housemate act in such a childish manner.

He decided to play along.

"Oh, where did Miyu go? She was right her a minute ago? Is she under the table? No, I can't see her... Is she under the covers..."

"Ha ha. Very funny Saionji. You _know _I don't like going to the doctor. It smells horrible, and they give you all kinds of weird medicines, and of course let's not forget about those scary injections." Miyu said, still hiding under the covers.

Kanata sighed, and knelt down just enough that he was at the level of Miyu.

"Miyu, you have to go. It's necessary, you know. And I will be there with you, right?"

If we talk about Miyu's situation, She was blushing beetroot red in there.

"Hmm... Okay, I will go. But you will come with me. And no backing out. Or I won't be going, and you will probably be blasted with a stun gun."

That got both the teens laughing. But then Kanata looked at the clock, and dashed out of the room.

"Kanata?"

_**Her Pain, His Sorrow**_

"Oh no, I am definitely _not _eating that!" Miyu said, from one side of the table.

Kanata had remembered he had to give Miyu her medicines, and had dashed out of the room to get it. Once he told her she had to have medicine, she had ran out of the room, into the kitchen, and now both the teens were playing the game of 'catch me if you can'.

"Miyu, you have to. Come on, have it." Kanata said, from the other side of the table

"_Why?" _Miyu whined, and immediately sprang to the other side, since Kanata had made his way towards her. Again, both of them were on opposite ends.

"Because you have to." Was Kanata's smart reply.

"But why Syrup? I don't like Syrup! It tastes yucky! I want a tablet."

"Syrup because that's what the school doctor told me to get. Besides, it tastes like strawberry. Yummy yummy, strawberry."

Miyu took a step forward. After all, strawberry was one of her favourite fruit. But then she remembered something, and immediately took two steps back.

"Mom fooled me like that when I was a kid. But that tricks not working on me again. Oh no, never!"

"Miyu! You have to have this medicine. Please? For me?"

A shocked expression came on to Miyu's face, but then she mumbled something about a stun gun, and made her way towards the brunette.

"I am doing this only because you are my best friend."

Did Kanata imagine it, or did she hesitate before saying 'best friend'?

"Good. Now, drink it."

Miyu slowly opened the bottle, and filled her spoon with the pinkish medicine, while Kanata went to get her a glass of water.

Then Miyu proceeded to drink the medicine, and as soon as it went into her mouth, she grabbed the glass of water, and gobbled down all the water.

Kanata chuckled at her childish actions, yet again.

"See, it wasn't that bad. Right?"

"You're not the one who had the medicine, Saionji. Now, I am going to my room to get some rest. I feel Drowsy. Goodnight, Kanata."

"Goodnight, Miyu."

Kanata and Miyu made their way to their rooms.

Kanata sighed, and yet again thought that how his blonde housemate made life happier.

_I guess this is how someone fells when they are in love... _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hey guys! *dodges Tomatos*

Okay, okay, I know, I said I would update early, but I got banned from the computer for hacking my brothers facebook. (No, I dont regeret it.)

Soo... Im sorry. :)

Now, anyone want cookies?


End file.
